Bonded
by Loopstagirl
Summary: They had always had a bond between them. But just how far back in time does it go?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!**

**Oh come on, you must have known this was coming, I hinted that you were going to get something enough times! So in between turning One into a pumpkin and scaring ourselves with how quickly time is going, I was writing! Happy Birthday, sis!**

_He was flying. Soaring through the clouds in something that was faster than he knew should have been technically possible. And yet, despite that, he was the one in control, ducking and diving through the clouds effortlessly. There was a sense to his flying, he could feel it. It wasn't just the sheer exhilaration of being in control of something so powerful, there was something drawing him on, something that was telling him he had somewhere to be. The speed wasn't just because he could; it was because it was needed. Something was relying on him, something crucial. If only he knew what, maybe he would be able to go even faster..._

"Scott!" Jolting awake, Scott opened his eyes blearily; following the hand on his shoulder into his grandmother's smiling face.

"Wha- what's happenin'?" He mumbled sleepily, curling up even more in the hard plastic chair that he had been sitting on for quite a few hours. The dream had been a good one, definitely something he would prefer to experience again rather than staring at the blank wall opposite him. Well, blank wasn't the right word, it was covered in posters and health advice, but to a five year, they held no interest. They might have well been speaking a different language for all that Scott was able to make out.

"Nothing yet, sweetheart. We are still waiting for news. But you are going to hurt your back if you carry on sleeping like that." Nodding absentmindedly, Scott hitched himself further up on the seat, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and yawning. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked around again. No wonder his grandmother hadn't just moved him like she would normally whenever Scott fell asleep, for his two year old brother was curled up on her lap, thumb in mouth and fast asleep. Grandma's hand was resting against John's back, both as a comfort to the toddler and to stop him slipping. Her other hand was still resting on Scott's shoulder.

"I want to see Mommy." Scott muttered. He knew that he shouldn't moan, and that his grandmother had been telling him what a good boy he had been before he had fallen asleep after spending hours distracting John by helping him colour in stars. But he was getting to the point where he had had enough. There was only so long a little boy could spend in a hospital with nothing to do.

"I know, darling. We'll give it another hour, and if there is still no news, I'm taking you two home."

"No!" Scott practically yelled, blushing as a few people turned to face them and his grandmother raised her eyebrows at him. "Daddy said we could be here. Please, Grandma, pretty please! We can't go home, please..."

"We'll see." Grandma cut in, and her tone of voice meant that Scott knew he wouldn't be able to protest any further. That didn't stop him pouting and wriggling down in his seat again though, until he caught her pointed look. Sighing dramatically in the way that only a five year old could, Scott sat back up and began swinging his legs glumly, watching his foot bounce of the chair. He kept telling himself that it was because he was all worried that he was fidgeting. But the truth was, he was bored.

"Mrs Tracy?" Whilst the newcomer might have been addressing Grandma, Scott found that his head shot up and he slithered completely off his chair. Moving to stand next to his grandmother, he rested one hand against her leg as he peered at the new man curiously. The doctor smiled down at the youngster.

"Yes?"

"You can bring them through now. She's tired, but there were no complications."

"Thank heavens. Thank you, Doctor." The man nodded and moved away, and Grandma awkwardly stood up, shifting John into her arms and causing him to open his eyes in disorientation. He smiled sleepily down at his big brother before resting his head against his grandmother's shoulder, thumb still in mouth.

"We can see Mommy now?" Scott asked breathlessly. After hours of waiting, it seemed a bit strange that they were finally going to see his parents.

"And your Dad. And someone else."

"'Cotty..." John mumbled, knowing that was the other person in his family. Grandma smiled at the sleepy murmur, kissing John on the forehead.

"No, darling. Someone else. You're a big brother now, Johnny." To Scott's amazement, John scowled.

"Scotty big brother." He announced, and Grandma's smile widened.

"Yes, he is. But now so are you, sweetheart." To a two year old's tired mind, this just made no sense whatsoever and John simply yawned and rested his head back against his grandmother's shoulder.

Grandma held out her hand and Scott immediately grabbed on. As they walked down the white washed corridor, the five year old was suddenly worried. What if he wasn't a good enough big brother anymore and Johnny was going to do a better job than him? What if he wasn't _needed_now that John was a big brother too? Luckily, before he could get too worked up, Grandma nudged him towards a door and Scott took the hint. It took both hands to open it, but he still managed it enough to let Grandma carry John through.

"Mommy!" John's cry was almost lost in his thumb, but it soon came out as both hands stretched forward, squirming in his grandmother's grip. Full of nerves, Scott hung back. His mother was sitting in a bed, looking utterly exhausted, although she still smiled at her sons. His father was sitting on the bed next to her, something cradled in his arms. It looked like a bundle of blankets from where Scott was standing, but Scott had a feeling he had done this before. He couldn't remember properly, but there was something familiar about the scene.

"Hey, baby," Lucille muttered quietly, smiling gratefully as Grandma placed John on the bed next to her and her toddler immediately cuddled into her side. Wrapping her arms around him, she traded loving glances with her husband, eyes full of warmth and contentment as she glanced down at the bundle in his arms.

"Mommy, Gran'ma says Scotty's not a big brother an'more, but I is!"

"I am," Lucille corrected gently. "You are a big brother, Johnny. But Scotty still is as well. You both are." Lifting John over her, Lucy settled him in between her and Jeff. "Say hello to your new baby brother, Johnny."

John leant over as Jeff gently pulled the blankets back a little bit. John frowned in confusion, glancing up at his parents before back at the baby.

"Hello, baby brother." He muttered uncertainly, never having seen anyone that young before.

"He's called Virgil, sweetheart." Lucy whispered, leaning over John to kiss the baby's forehead.

"Vir...Viril...Virg...Virgie!" John exclaimed.

"Close enough." Jeff muttered, freeing a hand to ruffle John's hair fondly. As John watched the baby for a moment before curling up against his mother, thumb finding his mouth and eyes drifting shut now the excitement was out of the way, the father found his eyes drawn by his eldest son.

"Scott?" The child was twisting his hands anxiously, standing at the edge of the bed and radiating uncertainty. Jeff frowned. Scott hadn't behaved like this when John had been born; he had been so excited about having a sibling. "What's the matter, son?"

"He won't need two big brothers..." Scott muttered glumly. John didn't have two, so why would Virgil need two? To his surprise, his father smiled lovingly, beckoning him over.

"Of course he does! Who's going to play with him? John can't, he's too little at the moment. He needs you, Scotty. And so do your mom and I, you have to help her look after the baby. And Johnny... he needs you to show him what being a big brother is all about. It's a big challenge being a big brother to two little ones. Are you up to it?" There was sincerity in Jeff's voice even as his eyes sparkled and he shared a look with his wife. If there was one way to make Scott do something, it was challenging him to it.

"Course I can!" He announced proudly, moving further up the bed and resting a hand on Jeff's leg so that he could stand on tiptoes to look at the sleeping bundle.

"Mom?" Grandma smiled at her son, knowing precisely what he wanted. She moved across to Scott, tears lingering in her eyes slightly as she gazed at the new arrival, but lifted her eldest grandson onto the bed next to his father. Scott leant across Jeff's lap to get a better look.

"Do you want to hold him, sweetheart?" Lucy said gently, watching with a smile as Scott studied his new brother. Her arm was looped around a now snoozing John, and she knew that Scott too would be tired, it was way past their bedtimes and they should have been at home. And yet, looking at the expression on Scott's face, she was glad that they were not. She wouldn't have delayed this moment for anything.

"Can I?" Scott asked breathlessly, the excitement finally springing into his eyes along with something that could possibly resemble terror. Jeff nodded, and Scott scrambled up the bed until he was sitting against the wall. Once again, his parents couldn't help but exchange amused looks. Their son had clearly remembered all that they had told him when he had been allowed to hold John over the last couple of years.

Very slowly, Jeff slid the bundle over, making sure to keep his hand behind Virgil's head as he let Scott hold him. Scott was rigid, not even daring to breathe as he watched the baby with terrified eyes before slowly beginning to relax. Gradually, a smile spread over his face, before Scott gasped out loud.

Both of his parents let their gazes flicker between their eldest and youngest son, and Lucy felt her breath catch in her throat. Virgil's eyes had opened. For a moment, no one moved as he gazed up at his biggest brother, a smile making its way onto his face before his eyes shut again. It was almost as if nothing had happened, apart from the completely gobsmacked expression on Scott's face.

"Wha-, what did he do?" Scott breathed, not tearing his eyes away from Virgil.

"He showed you that he needed two big brothers." Jeff said gently, sliding Virgil back into his own arms and letting a finger stroke down the baby's cheek. Scott nodded seriously, before leaning over and kissing Virgil on the head.

"I'm going to be the bestest biggest brother!" He declared seriously, before yawning.

"I have no doubt of that." Lucy said gently, wrapping her free arm around Scott as she shifted John over gently. "But now even biggest brothers have to sleep."

Scott thought about protesting, but his next yawn stole his words from him again and he just sighed, curling up to John and shutting his eyes. Sleep came fast upon the young Tracy, but not before he saw his father hand the baby over to his grandmother, the old woman's smile lighting up the entire room.

The last thought Scott had before falling asleep completely was that he was sure that Virgil wouldn't open his eyes and smile at her the way he had for his brother.

He was right.


End file.
